NOVATOS
by La Kalaka
Summary: Shinigamis anonimos marcando pequeñas diferencias. ¿Que hay detras de ese oficial anonimo que salvo a Ishida de ser apaleado por el shinigami Umesada que coqueteaba con Orihime? Lo que hace el ocio de una. Ishida, Orihime, Umesada y el protagonista, un sh


**: ESTOS NOVATOS :**

Exhalo ruidosamente, lo mas ruidosamente que puedo para sacarme esta maldita tensión. Este sitio se ha convertido en un caos infernal, con todo mundo corriendo sin ton ni son en busca de esos malditos ryokas. ¡Montón de infelices!

Me acomodo mi zanpakutou y salgo a la vorágine que hay fuera del edificio de nuestra división. Todos los oficiales ya gritan ordenes a sus respectivos grupos. Y pronto oigo la distintiva voz de Umesada dono chillando ordenes a todo mundo; me llama y apenas escucho de que va mi asignación tengo que apretar los dientes para no soltarle un mandoble ahí mismo. ¡Demonios, como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que esta pasando, ahora me ha asignado una unidad de novatos, ¡Mierda!.

¿He dicho que detesto cuidar novatos?.

Lo detesto.

Además de inexpertos, resultan un montón de asustadizos imbéciles. Me he topado con cada ejemplar que bien merecería ser pasado por el filo de mi zanpakutou. Pero que mas da, soy un jodido shinigami sin rango, y Umesada pronto estará entre los primeros veinte. ¿Que mas le da si me jode la vida a mi?.

Pisoteo fuertemente entre la multitud en busca de mi nueva unidad de novatos. ¡Novatos! Bien bien, todo el mundo me abre paso sin tener que gritar, aprenden rápido al menos, ya saben el genio que me gasto cuando me toca lidiar con novatos.

Espero que el próximo año me den una promoción, si sigo bajo las ordenes del gordo verrugoso de Umesada, juro que aquí correrá sangre, por mucho que el capitán Tousen sea un amante de la paz.

Carajo, solo me he puesto de peor humor.

La mañana ha sido tensa, alguien ha visto ryokas por este sector. Mis novatos bajan la velocidad de su carrera y miran temerosos a los alrededores. Percibo un ligero cambio en el aire, y me apresto a desenvainar mi zanpakutou, detrás de mi puedo sentir la ansiedad de mi unidad. Se que todos tienen en mente al vicecapitán Abarai y solo puedo gruñir una maldición para tenerme tranquilo.

Pero al siguiente segundo, es un gato negro lo que hace apto de presencia por uno de los muros y de un salto desaparece en el edificio contiguo, ¡Maldito animal!

Puedo oir los suspiros de alivio y siento mi furia crecer, ¡¿que creen que es esto, un paseo dominical! rujo y me miran con pavor ¡Quien piense que el peligro ha pasado es hombre muerto, monton de imbéciles, y para mi satisfacción parece que lo entienden, les grito otro poco más para ponerlos en marcha y seguimos nuestra carrera.

Estúpidos novatos, tengo que decirles siempre que hacer y no quitarles un ojo de encima o son capaces de matarse ellos solos. Y de los malditos ryokas ni sus luces. Parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra. No me queda mas que volver al punto de reunión mientras pienso en la inutilidad de los novatos. Y algunos son demasiado enclenques para estar aquí, ¿como es que les permiten ingresar a los trece grupos, la gente de la academia está perdiendo facultades.

Y hablando de enclenques... no puedo evitar sentir ira al verlo ahí, un novato de pelo oscuro, demasiado delgado y con anteojos; debe serlo porque nunca lo habia visto, junto a Umesada que apenas me ve ya esta ladrándome ordenes. ¡Maldito sea! ¡¿no nos puede dar un puto respiro, ¡hemos estado corriendo toda la maldita mañana!

Ya veo, es por la shinigami que está junto al novato de lentes, solo quiere lucirse frente a ella. No recuerdo haberla visto antes, semejante belleza de pelo castaño rojizo y cuerpo tentador no podía pasarme desapercibida, debe ser novata también. Me habría gustado tenerla bajo mis ordenes, esa es la clase de novatos que me gustan; buena figura, cara de angel, pechos grandes y al parecer bastante despierta, habla con ánimo y no parece asustada frente a esto, una mujer de agallas sin duda; justo lo que necesito en lugar de a estos inútiles.

Pero de aquel otro shinigami enclenque con pintas de intelectual...no puedo decir lo mismo. Los conozco bien, son débiles y faltos de caracter. ¡Pero como se dan aires de saberlo todo! Sin embargo, apenas perciben peligro, son los primero en salir arrancando y gritando como señoritas. Tengo ojo para esos ¿Quien lo ha mandado aquí, estaría bien para la división cuatro o para el maldito papeleo, no para estar en el frente, encima no veo su estúpida zanpakutou por ningún lado, ¿que clase de novato imbecil es ese? Mmmh, la shinigami tampoco lleva la suya.

¡Novatos! ¡Cada vez están peor!

¿Mmmh?

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! El maldito Umesada ha empezado a coquetearle a la shinigami, me juego mi zanpakutou a que esta alardeando lo de su próxima promoción, ese presuntuoso de... ¡ven lo que digo! ¡son idiotas, el novato delgaducho acaba de interponerse entre Umesada y la shinigami, ¡novios para variar! ¡Mierda!

Pues bien, ya te has sacado boleto novato shinigami, Umesada te hará polvo y bien merecido lo tendrías por querer lucirte frente a tu novia, alguien debería enseñarte sobre rangos y saber cuando cerrar la boca.

Me dispongo a meterme al callejón a donde me han enviado a buscar a los ryokas, pero, ¡mierda! es un mocoso shinigami novato demasiado flaco, que ese animal puede matar de un puñetazo. Nada mas basta ver como lo ha alzado sin problemas, aunque el chico esta probando tener más agallas de lo que creía, no esta mal, no cualquiera mantiene tanta calma con ese idiota a centímetros ladrándote con su mejor cara de asesino.

Y Tengo que irme, pero no puedo irme, yo y mis putos sentimientos paternales.

-¡Umesada dono!

-¡QUE!

-¡No hay nada en el Ala Este, por favor cuales son sus siguientes ordenes!

Veo a Umesada soltarlo con una mueca de furia avanzando hacia mi. Me debes una mocoso shinigami, acabo de salvarte el culo; y se dirige a mi a ladrarme mas ordenes. Que mas da. Pero tu y yo vamos a tener una charla mas tarde. Tengo que enseñarte dos que tres cosas acerca de este mundo, igual que a esta panda de inútiles que me tienen preocupado ahora.

_FIN_


End file.
